Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!
Phineas và Ferb muốn biến thành phố Danville trở thành một tấm thiệp cảm ơn khổng lồ dành cho ông già Noel vì chúng nghĩ chưa ai từng cảm ơn vì những niềm vui mà ông ấy đem lại cho cả thế giới. Trong khi đó, Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz sử dụng phát minh mới có tên "Naughty-inator" với âm mưu đưa toàn bộ Danville vào danh sách trẻ hư của ông già Noel. Tóm tắt cốt truyện Đoạn 1 thumb|left|296px|"Thảo nào mấy con chó cứ thích thò đầu ra khỏi xe!"Vào buổi sáng ngày giáng sinh, Phineas và Ferb đi khắp thành phố trên chiếc giường xe trượt đôi. Trong khi đó, Candace đang ở trong phòng, nói chuyện điện thoại với mẹ. Mẹ Linda và bố Lawrence đang đợi ông bà Fletcher tại sân bay do chuyến bay từ Anh đã bị trì hoãn. Linda cảm thấy nhàm chán với việc Candace liên tục phàn nàn không biết nên chọn món quà tuyệt vời nào cho Jeremy và hỏi cô con gái xem các cậu em đang làm gì. Candace trả lời rằng chúng không làm gì cả, và "nó thật kỳ lạ". Ngay lập tức, cô nhanh chóng cúp máy và chạy ngay tới phòng Phineas và Ferb để kiểm tra. Thấy lũ em mình đang ngồi trên giường, Candace thấy khó hiểu vì chúng chẳng làm gì cả, mà thực chất chúng vừa mới hạ cánh từ bên ngoài vào. Phineas nhắc đến việc tận hưởng một ngày mới mà không cần rời khỏi giường và nói có thể gạch bỏ việc đó trong danh sách việc cần làm. Candace giật lấy danh sách từ tay Ferb và thấy việc viết thư cho ông già Noel đứng đầu trong danh sách. Cô chị cười lớn và hỏi mỉa mai chúng đã viết danh sách này từ bao giờ. Khi Phineas đề nghị Candace cũng viết thư cho ông Noel, cô lại cười lớn vào mặt chúng. Phineas hơi buồn, chiếu cho Candace xem những lần xuất hiện của ông Noel, và nói rằng việc tận dụng hết mức một ngày rất có ý nghĩa với cậu và Ferb. Candace liền nhận ra cách để biết món quà tốt nhất nên dành cho Jeremy: dụ cậu viết thu cho ông già Noel, kể chi tiết thứ mà cậu muốn nhất rồi đi mua đúng món quà đó cho cậu. Phineas bảo chị mình chỉ cần hỏi Jeremy thứ cậu ta muốn để "tránh những rắc rối không cần thiết", và một lần nữa, Candace lại cười lớn vào mặt cậu. Cô chị bỏ đi và Phineas nhắc đến việc ông già Noel tuyệt vời đến mức nào: ông tặng cho mọi thứ cho người khác, và không bao giờ yêu cầu đền đáp. Cậu bé hỏi Ferb xem liệu cậu ấy có nghĩ giống mình, và Ferb đáp lại bằng cách đưa ra một bản thiết kế. Sau một hồi thấy ghê sợ vì bản thiết kế bị xoay ngược và được Ferb chỉnh lại, Phineas quyết định sẽ biến Danville thành tấm thiếp cảm ơn khổng lồ. Trong khi đó, ở bên ngoài, Perrythumb|326px|"Mùa đông vui thật đấy! Theo tôi nào!" đội chiếc mũ lên đầu người tuyết. Ngay lập tức, người tuyết biến thành một vật thể sống và bảo Perry "Mùa đông vui thật đấy! Theo tôi nào!". Nhưng một tiếng đâm lớn phát ra và cái mũi cà-rốt của người tuyết kia lăn về phía Perry. Sau đó, Perry tham gia vào bữa tiệc giáng sinh của tổ chức, trong tay vẫn cầm củ cà-rốt kia. Thấy đặc vụ P tới, Thiếu tá Monogram nhặt lấy và ăn củ cà-rốt trên tay Perry, và bắt chước điệu bộ của người tuyết lúc nãy. Carl nói đến lúc chơi "Ông già Noel bí ẩn", và nhặt lên món quà cho Perry từ dưới chân cây thông. Perry mở ra và thấy nó là đĩa CD "A Sal Tuscany Christmas". Lời nói của cậu thực tập khiến Monogram nghĩ cậu chính là ông già Noel bí mật của Perry. Bỗng nhiên, đồng hồ đeo tay của thiếu tá phát ra tiếng "uh-oh"; ông ta bảo Perry nhìn vào thumb|left|308px|Bữa tiệc của hiệp hội điệp viên.màn hình phía sau. Trong khi Monogram trên màn hình giao nhiệm vụ cho Perry, cậu ta quay lưng lại và thấy ngài thiếu tá đang cầm một tấm biển giống trang phục ông vẫn mặc trong mùa hè. Monogram liền bảo Perry quay đầu lại và tiếp tục nói về nhiệm vụ. Perry rời đi và bữa tiệc lại tiếp tục. Tại nhà Jeremy, cậu nhận được cuộc gọi đánh thức từ Candace. Cô nói nhầm cậu là tay chơi trống rồi hỏi "Whatcha doin'?". Ngay lập tức, Isabella bỏ tờ báo đang đọc xuống và nhìn xung quanh như thể cô cảm thấy ai đó vừa nói câu thương hiệu của mình. Candace nói với Jeremy về chuyện viết thư cho ông Noel và bị gián đoạn khi Phineas và Ferb kéo bức hình ông Noel lên mái nhà. Quay lại nói chuyện với Jeremy, khi cậu nhắc lại chuyện viết thư cho ông già Noel, cô ngay lập tức cười lớn, nhưng nhanh chóng dừng lại, nhớ lại kế hoạch. Jeremy định hỏi thêm thì Candace cúp máy, nghĩ rằng cậu ta không hề nghi ngờ gì cả. Đoạn 2 Phineas và Ferb là đứng trên bục phát biểu, thông báo cho tất cả mọi người cách thức trang trí Danville, và công việc được bắt đầu. Một bài nhạc bắt đầu làm nền cho đoạn phim That Christmas Feeling. Candace xuất hiện vừa đi vừa nhảy, hướng về ngôi nhà Johnson. Candace suýt làm lộ ý định của mình. Khi Jeremy là bị phân tâm bởi sự xuất hiện của vật trang trí mới, Candace gọi với Jeremy lại và nói rằng mình "đã liếm tem rồi này!" Quay trở lại tòa nhà tội ác, Doofenshmirtz nói rằng tất cả những gì hắn muốn trong Giáng sinh là hắn có thể thumb|340px|Doofensmirtz khởi động cỗ máy Naughtyinator. ghét Giáng sinh. Một tiếng gõ cửa phá tan bầu không khí. Sau khi Doofenshmirtz ra mở cửa, một nhóm hát đi vào và bắt đầu hát bài We Wish You a Merry Christmas. Doofenshmirtz nói đây chính là một trong những lí do khiến hắn không thể ghét Giáng sinh. Tuy nhiên khi nhóm hát bắt đầu đòi quà trước khi về, Doofenshmirtz nổi giận và khởi động chiếc máy Naughtyinator. Đường truyền vệ tinh ở cực Bắc bắt được tín hiệu nói rằng Danville toàn trẻ hư. Một danh sách dài được in ra và đến tay Blay’n. Blew’n ghé qua và nhìn, sau đó than phiền về chuyện trẻ em ngày càng hư. Một yêu tinh khác đến bên cạnh Blay’n và Blew’, và bắt đầu huyên thuyên những câu dài dòng bắt đầu bằng cụm từ “Thật ra thì...” và khi anh ta nhận ra Blay’n đã đi ra chỗ khác, anh ta tự nhủ với mình “”Cứ tiến đến và bắt chuyện với bất kì ai bạn nhìn thấy, đó là cách kết bạn!” Mình sẽ không bao giờ nghe theo mấy lời khuyên vớ vẩn đó nữa.” Tại nhà của mình, Phineas, Ferb và Candace nhận ra bầu trời đang trở nên tối đen. Phineas nói “”. Một hàng xe tải dài đi qua con đường đầy tuyết và chiếc cuối cùng dừng lại, một người đưa thư đi ra. Anh ta xin lỗi Phineas và Ferb rồi thumb|left|318px|"Chẳng nhẽ đây là lỗi của mình?" nói tất cả thư gửi tới Ông già Nooen năm nay đều bị trả lại và đánh dấu là “Trẻ hư”. Phineas thắc mắc với Candace là tại sao lại có chuyện đó. Candace bắt đầu kể lại tất cả những việc Phineas đã làm trong mùa hè bằng những “phát minh” và kế hoạch của mình và điều đó làm liên lụy tới tất cả trẻ em ở Danville. Phineas hỏi Candace: “Đây là lỗi của em sao?” và nhận được câu trả lời từ Candace: “Đôi khi ta làm những việc mà không biết việc đó là sai trái”. Phineas tỏ ra rất thất vọng. Đoạn 3 Đoạn 4 Bài hát *''Kì nghỉ Giáng sinh'' - Bowling for Soup and Disney Chorus *''I Really Don't Hate Christmas'' - Dr. Doofenshmirtz/ Dan Povenmire *''That Christmas Feeling'' - Olivia Olson *''Where Did We Go Wrong?'' - "Phineas and Ferb Cast" *''Danville for Niceness''- Cast of Phineas and Ferb *''Christmas is Starting Now'' - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy *''Thank You Santa ''- Mitchel Musso *''What Does He Want?'' - Candace Flynn (extended version only) *We Wish You a Merry Christmas- the Carolers *Christmas Cannot Be Destroyed Even With a Naughty-Inator - Sal Tuscany *The Twelve Days of Christmas (only part) - Dr. Doofenshmirtz / Dan Povenmire Thường nhật "Tớ biết chúng ta sẽ làm gì hôm nay rồi" Dòng thoại của Ferb "Whatcha doin'?" "Này, Perry đâu rồi?" (Hey, where's Perry?) Perry vào trụ sở điệp viên Khoảnh khắc xấu xa và cách bẫy Perry Những lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin sản xuất Công chiếu Lỗi Sự nối tiếp Ám chỉ Diễn viên * Vincent Martella vai Phineas * Ashley Tisdale vai Candace * Thomas Sangster vai Ferb * Caroline Rhea vai Mẹ * Richard O'Brien vai Bố * Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry * Alyson Stoner vai Isabella * Mitchel Musso vai Jeremy * Kelly Hu vai Stacy * Olivia Olson vai Vanessa * Maulik Pancholy vai Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor vai Buford * Diễn viên bổ sung: Thông tin cơ sở Cước chú Thể loại:Tập phim